Murderotica
by rigormortisss
Summary: Danielle Romano is the newbie M.E.at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She enjoys her new job,until one night...things go horribly wrong.She and her best friend is now the toys of a psychopath. Will they be saved before it is too late? GregOC,NickOC,GSR


Murderotica.Chapter One

Disclaimer: We do not own C.S.I or any characters or elements affiliated with it.We just own the idea of this story,Dani,Krista,ect.ect. C.S.I is owned by CSB and that guy that directed the Pirate movies.(Jerry Bruckheimer.)-

Okiday. New story. My cousin and I worked on it. Sorry about the lack of detail in some areas. Like i've said before, they get better with time. If you are a Sandle fan or not a fan of GSR(No, not gun shot residue,Grissom and Sara romance.), then I suggest you not read this, because it is loaded with GSR hints.( I got the inspiration when Hodges was trying to color his grey hair with a sharpie and Sara told him grey hair can be attractive, clearly implying Grissom.) Mwahaha. Yes, I got her last name from George Romano. Zombies kick ass!

"Welcome to the Las Vegas Crime Lab, Miss. Romano. "Grissom said as the newest recruit on the graveyard shift at the L.V.P.D walked into his office. The young woman sat down in the chair in front of her new boss's desk.

"You can call me Danielle, or Dani...whichever you prefer." She smiled.Clearly, her cheerfulness was contagious because Grissom smiled back. Danielle Romano was rather petite in stature, around 5'0". She had long layered hair, which against her Italian heritage was blonde. Her eye's were bright blue and her skin was fair, which once again was contrast to her lineage. She wore a dark grey sweater, blue jeans and stiletto heels, adding a little height to her.

"I have a question to ask you, Danielle." He flipped through her folder of information, and pulled out her resume." Why would you leave modeling to work with cadavers, I mean, there is a world of difference between the two."

Dani let out a small chuckle. She knew this question was going to be asked."Well, modeling and fashion was fun, but it was mostly a family buisness. That is how I got into it with my height, the family pulled some strings, but modeling never satisfied my intellectual curiosity. I've studied in med. school during the time I didn't have shows or jobs to do since I was sixteen, Dr. Robbins was my professor and he is the one who caught my interest in forensics."

"So that explains why you are only 23 and starting on your residency." Grissom said. " Dr. Robbin's has told me alot about you, and looking at your transcripts and such, you are very intelligent,so you will be a good addtion to our team."

"I love Dr. Robbins. He was my favorite teacher." Dani laughed." We called him Doc.Rob."

After going over protocol and rules with the new staff member, Grissom figured it was time for her to meet everyone who she would be working with.He led her down the halls of the police department, where two women were standing talking about there latest case. They were on the taller side of the height scale, one having red hair and one having dark brown. They were dressed similar, heels, pants, button up shirts, not extremely girly, but their outfits still held their feminity to it.

"Sidle, Willows, this is Dr. Robbins new resident, Danielle Romano a.k.a 'Dani'. Romano this is Catherine Willows; speciality: Blood-splatter analysis and Sara Sidle who is one hell of a materials and element analyzer "

The red headed woman shook Dani's hand, she seemed really nice." I'm Catherine. Your name sounds Italian, but your color is Aryan?"

Dani nodded her head. "Yeah, I received all of the recessive genes in my family."

"Wow. You are really pretty." Sara said as she shook her new co-worker's hand. Dani could sense some tension in the room. _Does Sara and Grissom have something going on?_ She guessed so, due to the comment Sara had just made.

"Miss. Romano here used to model, but dont take her lightly. She is extremely intelligent." Grissom said.

"Really?" Catherine exclaimed." I though you had to be tall to model though."

Dani replied." You usually do, but we have inside sources with Gucci so they made an exception."

"So you must be loaded." Sara said.

"Yeah. I do have money, but I choose to live like the everyday person." Dani replied to her.

The groups conversation was interrupted by beeper's going off. Catherine and Sara confirmed it was their's and ran off to do their job.

"Let's go meet Nick and Warrick next." Grissom said, as they walked toward the garage."Oh,by the way, I'm sorry about the way Sara was acting. She tends to feel inferior when we have new female subordinates."

"Why?" Dani asked."She's really pretty."

"Ask her that."

The two finally made it too the garage.There was a black man who was in the font seat of a vehicle, swapping different areas and a white man who was underneath the car."Gentleman, this is Dr. Robbin's new resident, Danielle Romano."

They automatically looked up at the sound of Grissom's voice.

"Hi, i'm Nick." The white one said. He had black hair, and tanned skin. He was also muscular and very attractive.

"Dani." She said, as she shook his hand." You are from the south?"

"Texas." He replied." You are too. I can tell."

"Georgia." She laughed."Well, born there, moved around alot though."

She turned and shook the black man's hand. He was tall and had light blue eyes."Dani."

"Warrick." He replied." So you are the newbie around here now...No offense,but you seem too pretty to work with dead bodies. I though you were going to be a guy."

"None taken." She laughed."I tend to get that alot."

Grissom, ready to move on interrupted." I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation, but we really need to tour the rest of the building now."

"Watch out for Greg." Nick laughed, as he returned to his position under the car.

The three exchanged their goodbyes, and Grissom and Dani continued walking through the department.

They walked into another laboratory, where a girl was working. She was clearly comparing D.N.A.

"This is Krista. Our D.N.A tech." Grissom said.Krista was around 5'5. She had brown hair, cut into a cute bob and green eyes.

She looked over at the two. Her eyes widened.

"Dani?!" She yelled. She practically tackled the blonde.

Dani was surprised."I didn't know you worked here!"

"Yep." Krista exclaimed."Been here for about a year."

"You two know each other?" Grissom asked, confused.

"Of course." Krista said." Her mother and my mother are like best friends."

Grissom laughed."Well, it's nice to know you have a friend here, but we need to continue because I have a feeling Sara and Cath are going to need me soon."

Krista frowned." Girl, we are totally catching up over break.'

With that, she continued working and Grissom led Dani to the lab next to Krista's.

A young man was working behind a table, checking a shirt with a black light for bodily fluids..He was around 5'8", with dark brown spiky hair, highlighted with light blonde.He was also pretty tan._Must be a surfer._

Dani couldn't tell what he looked like because of the thick goggles he was wearing.

"Greg." Grissom said, signaling for him to turn the light off so they could enter.He did and took his goggles off.

"Dani, this is our newest C.S.I, Greg Sanders. Greg, Dani Romano. She is our newest M.E."

Dani's blue eyes met Greg's dark brown, both of them were almost in a trance-like state at the sight of each other.

" Hi." Dani bashfully said, holding out her hand to shake Greg's.

He took his latex gloves off, and returned the shake nervously."Emm..hi."

"Grissom!"

The three saw Sara run up to the door to the lab."Gil, we need you."

Grissom smiled." Told you. Sanders, introduce Dani to the rest of the shift."

And with that he left the two alone.

Greg and Dani stood in awkward silence for a couple of minutes, before it was interrupted by Dani.

"What are you doing?" She asked, to create conversation.

"Well." Greg replied." I was checking this shirt for any blood or seminal fluid that we could use as evidence against a case we are working on at the moment."

"Really?" She smiled. "That's awesome."

Greg smiled back. She seemed like a very happy person. They could use someone like that around to brighten up such a depressing job.

"You are from the south?" Greg asked. Her dialect was similar to Nick's."Where are you from?"

"Yeah. I was born in Atlanta, but I was raised everywhere else.Different states. Different countries. Still managed to keep my 'southern accent'."

"Wow." He said, as he held the door open to the lab for her.

"Such a gentleman." She laughed, causing Greg to blush slightly.

The two headed toward the Morgue.

"Tell me more about yourself." Greg said. This girl seemed extremely interesting to him.

"Well..." She started." My father was in the military so I moved around alot when I was young.I can speak four different languages fluently. I entered college when I was sixteen and i'm currently a resident in Forensic Pathology.That is why I am here."

Greg was quite impressed."That is amazing."

Dani flushed." Thanks."

"I have a question." He asked.

"Shoot."

"Why do they call it the 'dirty south'."

To Greg's confusion, she giggled.

"Sweetie, you won't find that out until after a few dates." She said suggestively, clearly joking.

Greg turned red, obviously embarrased.

"Aww. You look so cute." She joked, pinching his cheek.

They finally made it to the Morgue.David walked through the metal doors, immediately recognizing Dani.

"Dani?"


End file.
